Collection of Stony fluff
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Just some of my short Stony stories, too short to publish on their own, so I'm making a collection. the third one is mature content!
1. Wake up

It was past midday already. Steve was standing near the kitchen counter, sipping some tea, looking at the clock. It was getting late and still no sign of Tony. He was still asleep. He knew that his boyfriend was working up late again, but he usually got up before noon. Steve was thinking if he should let him sleep some more. If he let him, the brunet will again stay late in his workshop. If he wakes him up, he will have to deal with cranky Tony for the rest of the day. He put the cup down and sighed. It will be a delicate mission.

Steve entered the bedroom. It was bright, as he always pulled the blinds up after waking up. He looked at the bed. Tony was lying on his side, hugging the pillow. The covers were pulled down to his waist, showing naked torso. When Steve got up, Tony was on his back and he tucked him in. But Tony fidgeted all over the place during sleep, trying to take over Steve's space. Luckily, he didn't mind it. Steve smiled a bit looking at Tony. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing slow and relaxed. He slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist, snuggling to his back.

"Tony, wake up, babe," he said in a low whisper, kissing with soft lips Tony's shoulder. Tony just shifted lightly. "Come on, it's getting late," Steve tried again, trailing his lips along Tony's collarbone. Slowly, until he reached the side of his neck, and kissed the skin there, so very softly. Tony mumbled something in response, half awake, half asleep. "Wake up, babe" Steve murmured, nuzzling his neck, moving higher and planting a tender kiss just below his ear. Tony groaned.

"Later.." he mumbled.  
"Now, Tony" Steve didn't plan to give up and now was gently nuzzling his ear. Tony gasped a bit, not being sure if he likes it or not. The blonde kissed his earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine as he felt Steve's warm breath. "Come on, Tony" he repeated, lifting one of his hands to caress his hair line, next to entangle his fingers in his dark hair to stroke them gently. Tony exhaled a contented sigh, which told Steve how much he enjoys it. With his other hand, still placed around Tony's waits, he started to draw some imaginary spirals on the skin. The brunet arched with a soft groan escaping in the back of his throat.

"Steevee.." he moaned, turning on his back in Steve's arms. Slowly he opened his eyes, and turn his head to the side to look at him.

"Hi there," Steve smiled gently. Tony was looking at him for a moment with a sleepy face. Then he breathed deeply, getting closer to the blonde, placing his head under Steve's chin, snuggling to his chest.

"Tony, don't fall back to sleep," Steve whispered, skimming the curve of Tony's hip with his fingertips for a while, next brushing them along his side. Tony shuddered, letting out a suppressed yelp.

"More," he demanded in low voice into Steve's neck.  
"What?"  
"More. I like it. Please," Tony asked, nuzzling his face into Steve's neck. The blonde smiled hearing that. It didn't go exactly as he planned, but he was happy to oblige.


	2. Proper incentive

"No, not like that! Slide your finger!"  
"I'm trying!"  
"Slide it, I said, slide it!"

Tony was standing behind Steve, clinging to his back. He was trying to instruct the blonde how to use a holographic screen and was failing miserably. He wasn't a patient teacher and Steve, despite that he tried his best, was not the best student. And Tony's impatient growls, didn't help either.

"Just put your finger on the cat's picture, gently, don't tap, and slide it to the side to move it!" he instructed him for the thousand times. Steve was struggling. It was hard to tell how much pressure he can apply to the screen as he was not used to this. He tried again, placing his finger on the cat's nose, but Tony made him nervous and his finger flinched, which resulted in enlarging the picture. Again. Tony groaned, leaning his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve sighed, giving up.

"I think we should stop here, Tony" he said, not wanting to continue.  
"No, you will do it right even if it is going to kill me!" Tony snapped his head, determined to teach his boyfriend how to use the screen. Steve might be a hopeless case but Tony Stark wasn't a quitter.

Steve sighed again. Why Tony did have to be so stubborn. It's not like that Steve needs holographic screens. The brunet was doing practically everything on them. He read newspaper articles, worked on them, Steve never saw Tony holding a paper book (the times when he wanted attention from Steve and took his books while he was reading them didn't count). But Steve was perfectly content with reading printed media.

Tony scratched his goatee, having an idea. "Let's try it like this.." he started, looking around, making sure that they are alone. He leaned closer to the soldier, whispering in his ear. "Imagine that you're touching me. We are both hungry for each other. We need each other. I want you so bad, baby. But, one wrong move and you will hurt me. You have to touch me gently. You know I'm fragile and sensitive, but I can pay you back in many wonderful ways for being gentle with me. And I'm willing to do that, Steve. I'm so willing to do that. Just one right touch and I'm all yours."

Steve's face flushed as he was listening to Tony. The low murmur in his ear made his spine melt. He put a shaky hand on the screen. He touched the cat's nose and slid his finger to the right, making the picture move. He could feel that Tony's lips formed a smile, as his mouth was still pressed on his ear.

"Good boy," he murmured, sensually kissing his ear, next trailing it with the tip of his tongue, teasing him. Steve grunted. He didn't want to be teased after what he heard. He turned around, roughly pushing Tony on the couch, smothering him under his body. Tony yelped surprised feeling Steve's weight on him, but he was quickly silenced by Steve pressing his mouth to his lips. It wasn't a sweet, gentle kiss Tony was used to. It was rough, almost brutal, but it still felt nice and made him dizzy. Tony smiled inside, realizing what he had awoken in his sweet blonde soldier. But he didn't mind. He made a promise and intended to keep it.

* * *

Steve just needed some incentive :D and hearing from Tony Stark that he is "fragile and sensitive" must be like a major turn on for him~


	3. Closer

**warning:** mature content!

* * *

They both just finished. Tony was on his back, his fist clenched on the covers, irregular breath. He could still feel Steve's hands on his body. God, it felt good. He couldn't believe how Steve was getting better every time. Being a super soldier also helped. He had incredible stamina.

Steve lift up a little, looking at Tony with a satisfied smile. He loved it. He was just a simple soldier but he made the Tony Stark scream in delight again and again. He leaned to Tony, kissing his jaw line. Next he traced his tongue across Tony's throat, tasting his skin. Tony moaned tilting his head to the back.

"Oh God, Steve.."  
"I know, babe."

Steve moved his tongue slowly, savoring Tony's flavor. He placed a soft kiss under his chin. Next moved his head higher, gently biting Tony's lower lip. The brunet grunted softly, and Steve slid his tongue across the lip, easing the eventual pain he might caused. But Tony wasn't in pain. He was in a bliss. But it was also torture for him.

"Sorry, Steve.." he mumbled in a quiet voice. Steve scrunched his eyebrows hearing that.  
"What are you sorry for?" he asked him, looking at his brown eyes. Tony shifted his gaze away, as too embarrassed to look at him.  
"Sorry I can't give you more," he gulped.

He did try to keep up with Steve, he really did. But with time the tables turned. When they started dating Tony was the one urging Steve to have some "fondue time", as he used to call it, making Steve blush in the most adorable way, every possible occasion, but now it was Steve who was always willing, always capable. And Tony was just a human without any additional boost, unlike his lover. He had his bad days, while Steve seemed always to be in perfect shape. And Tony just couldn't say no, looking into those blue eyes, which got a shade darker during their private moments, just to be lightened with the most beautiful, pure blue color he had ever seen, when they finished. Tony loved seeing that. It was like a clean, cloudless sky after a storm.

"You're giving me all you got, I couldn't ask for more" Steve whispered, brushing his lips at his. Moment later he lay down next to Tony, snuggling his cheek at his stomach, hugging his waist. It was his second favorite spot on Tony's body. He could feel Tony sighing.

"I'm getting soft there, aren't I?" Steve smiled a little hearing that. It was what he loved about it. Steve had a defined shape, Tony often repeated with love in his voice that he was like carved in marble. Tony's body, even though he would never admit it, was more curved, soft. He still was muscled but not as much as Steve. His shape had some dose of femininity focusing on his rounded hips and softer abdomen, which Steve adored as it was a nice contrast to his muscled shoulders and broad back.

"I like you soft," he said fondly, nuzzling his nose at the skin.  
"I'm getting old.." Tony grunted bitterly.  
"You're not old and you won't be for a longer time. You're like wine Tony, better with every year. And I'm like a brat who just opened the bottle and can't get enough," he reassured him, caressing the skin on his stomach with soft touches.

Tony smiled, shuddering a little, enjoying his lover's touch. He knew that this is the closest thing to dirty talk he could hear from the blonde.

"You always know.. what to say" he gasped, placing his hand at the nape of Steve's neck, stroking the skin, just where he knew Steve liked. The blonde responded with a low murmur, following Tony's fingers, giving up into the touch. Tony slid his hand higher, entangling his fingers into blond's hair, clenching his fist, gently pulling it up, urging him to come closer. Steve understood that and he lifted higher, placing his cheek on Tony's shoulder, his body pressed to his side. The brunet took Steve's hand and intertwined their fingers. Steve smiled seeing that and lift up a little again, locking their lips in a kiss. During the kiss, Tony's hand slid down from his hair, pressing on his back, to make him lay closer to his body. They both gently withdraw their fingers, just to pull each other closer, as trying to mingle into one. They needed to be closer. And it was all they wanted right now.


	4. Ticklish

It was an accident. But Steve didn't want to listen to Tony explaining himself. He got mad at Tony for messing up with the wires again and cutting off the power on their floor. He wanted to finish that book. So now, Steve was laying on the couch, his head on Tony's lap, his book lit in the light of the arc reactor. And he forced the brunet to take off his shirt, so the light will shine better. The temperature in the room was gradually falling and Tony didn't cope well with low temperatures and he started to get goosebumps. At least his legs were warm, because Steve was like a furnace. One of the perks of his quicker metabolism.

"Steeve.. I told you that I can fix it in few seconds.."  
"Shh, I'm reading."  
"But.."  
"Learn your lesson, Stark."

Tony sighed, leaning his head to the back. Steve just smiled slightly. He enjoyed moments like this. And now he was deliberately reading slower, reading each page two times, just to be with Tony for a little longer. But he couldn't pretend much more as he was slowly getting to the last pages. And he knew that the moment the book ends, Tony will hop off the couch, fix the wires and then hide in his workshop for the rest of the evening and nearly whole night. So he had to do something about it. He held the book with one hand, the other slowly moved to the back and poked Tony in his bare side. As he expected, Tony jumped slightly with a squeak.

"Tony, don't move."  
"Then don't do that!"

Steve just smiled with his evil smile, he had from time to time, and poked Tony some more, making him fidget.

"Tony, I can't read while your moving."  
"Dammit, Steve!"

Captain just smiled more and now drummed his fingers on Tony's side, making him jump and squeak and kick his legs while trying to escape.

"Okay, I think you need another lesson." Steve said shortly, moving from Tony's lap to pin the smaller man underneath him. Tony was on his stomach so now they were in complete darkness. The brunet tensed and started to squirm.

"No! You did that on purpose! I hate you, you son of.. NO! Stop! I love you! STEVE! AHAHAHA!" he rambled as was cut off by the blonde, moving his fingers up Tony's sides, just touching the right places. Steve smiled, listening to Tony's laughter and enjoying the snake-like motion of his boyfriend's body. He stopped after a while to let Tony catch a breath. He leaned down and nuzzled his nape.

"You okay?"  
"I.. Hate.. You.."  
"Oh, you want me to do that again?"  
"NO! Screw you, StevAAHAHAHA!"

Tony was cut off again by another attack. Steve just smiled more. He could do this for hours.


	5. Tony gets sick

"Tony, come to bed."  
"In a minute."  
"No, it's late, now."  
"Later."  
"Now, Tony."  
"I said.. ACHOO!"

Steve blinked surprised when the brunet sneezed. He got closer to him.

"Tony, you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on his boyfriend's forehead.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"No, you're not, you're burning!"  
"Yeah, I know, I'm smoking hot."  
"I meant that you have a fever, come on, bed time," Captain continued, lifting Tony up, making him leave his welding tools. Tony started to squirm, trying to get away.

"No, I need to fini.. ACHOO!"  
"Later," Steve said firmly, throwing Tony over his shoulder. The brunet responded with a grunt and kicked his legs for a while, but then gave up, feeling dizzy. Steve frowned. Because of his serum he couldn't get sick, and he knew that medicine has progressed since the 40's and he had no idea about today's medicaments. And Tony needed some. He went in the elevator direction, carrying Tony, and took out his mobile and called Pepper, knowing that she will know what medicine Tony uses.

"Hi Pepper, sorry to disturb you.."  
"It's fine, Steve. What's going on?"  
"I think that Tony is sick, could you tell me.."  
"Tony is sick?!"

Steve frowned more hearing the horror in Pepper's voice.

"Um, I think so.. Could you.."  
"Steve, don't let him move out of the bed, do you want me to come?"  
"Wait, why I would need you to come? He is just sick.."  
"Steve, it is serious! You know how Tony can be annoying when he is healthy? Now multiply it by 100. He acts like a hummingbird in a closed box."  
"Hey, is that Pepper? Give me her!" Tony slid his hand under Steve's arm and started to pat him all over his chest, then his neck and finally his face to get the phone.  
"Um.. I think that he started to be annoying.. Tony, calm down!"  
"Did she say that I'm annoying? Well, guess who, _PEPPER_, is not going to get her Christmas bonus this year!"  
"Steve, don't listen to him, he is just babbling.."  
"Umm.. He is not only babbling.."  
"What is he doing?"  
"He started to sing. I think it's.. _Under the Sea_ from _The Little Mermaid_.."  
"Oh, yeah, he does that when he is sick. Later he will quote movies."

Steve froze hearing that. What kind of mess did he get himself into? But Tony was calm for now, he just slumped on Steve's shoulder, singing "_just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor_".

"Pepper, what I'm going to do with him?!"  
"Just put him into bed and don't give him any medicine."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"He gets addicted to it. Don't give him cough syrup, never, I made this mistake once and I still have nightmares."

Steve was getting more worried every second.

"Then what I'm supposed to give him?!"  
"Some natural stuff, honey, garlic.."

Now he knew that he was doomed. It was tough enough to force natural stuff down Tony's throat when he wasn't sick, now it will be a nightmare. In the meantime, Tony ended the song, and started to fidget.

"Give me the phone!"  
"Tony, calm down! Pepper I think I need you to come.."  
"It's okay, I'll be.."

But Steve didn't get to hear the end of this sentence, as he heard a murmured "_hello there~_," followed by a surprise squeeze on his butt, which made him drop the phone and, almost, Tony.


	6. How the rest found out

It was early morning. Still too damn early. Clint was sitting at the table in the kitchen, slowly eating cereals. In front of him sat Natasha, munching on a toast, holding a cup of coffee. Her eyes were wide open and focused, in contrary to Clint's, whose head was getting lower and lower, nearly falling into the bowl.

"No, I have to go.."  
"Sh, not yet, it's still early!"  
"But.."  
"Shhh!"

Clint snapped his head at the sounds coming from the intercom. Natasha didn't seem to notice the muffled sounds, echoing through the kitchen, taking another bite.

"Nnnn.. I have to.."  
"Just a quickie, and I'll let you go, promise,"  
"O.. okay.."

More muffled sounds. Some smooching. Clint nearly choked on his cereal as he recognized these voices. And he knew that Natasha did too, because she dropped her toast.

Bruce was down in his lab, already working. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing the noise. He sighed, thinking that Tony was trying again to Hulk him out, by broadcasting porn in his lab. He just planned to ignore it as usual, when the sounds were getting more intense, wet.

"Ah, Tony!"  
"Mmm.. Come on, harder.. Show me what you got Captain.."  
"Dammit, you're so tight.."

Bruce dropped his test tube hearing that.

"Sir, I have something urgent to tell you."  
"Not now, JARVIS!"  
"Sir, I insist."  
"Shut up, JARVIS! You - don't stop!"  
"Sir, the intercom is on."

Sudden silence.

"WHAT?!"  
"And it's on in the whole tower."  
"Tony!"  
"Fuck, my hand must slipped, I wanted to turn the camera on!"  
"You wanted WHAT?!"  
"Nothing, I said nothing, JARVIS turn the-GAH!"

Now everybody heard some struggling noises and gargled sounds coming from Tony.

"Sir, do you want me to turn it off?"  
"Grah.. Yes.. Steve, let go!"  
"Tony, you are such an..!"

The connection was lost and the whole tower was drowned in awkward silence. Clint lay his head on the table, trying to unhear what he had just heard. Natasha's hand was still in mid air as holding the toast. Bruce smoldered his face in the mini explosion he had caused.

Only one voice was booming through the tower.

"WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY! MAN OF IRON AND STAR SPANGLED MAN HAVE UNITED IN AN ACT OF LOVE! THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!"


	7. Idea of cooking

Steve was heading in the kitchen direction. It was Tony's turn to make dinner and, this time, Steve made him promise that they won't go to a restaurant or order something to go. The brunet didn't get why Steve was so stubborn about it, it wasn't like that Tony was poor and couldn't afford eating in the best restaurants in New York. Once when Steve said that he would like to eat some spaghetti, Tony took a jet and they flew to Italy. As it was nice once in a while, Steve thought that such escapades few times a month are a waste of money. Besides, he told him that he will surely enjoy Tony's home-cooked meal much more than by some awarded chef. So Tony had no other choice, as to agree. Steve was just supposed to promise him to not enter the kitchen, unless he will tell him to. But it was awfully quiet and Captain got worried.

When he entered the kitchen his mouth fell at what he saw. Robots. Robots everywhere. Some were grinding meat, other peeling vegetables, one was beating eggs. They were all chirping to each other, as if they were talking. Steve drew back from the room, facing the robots, feeling that if he will turn around they will attack him.

"TONY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. After a while Tony came, wiping his car grease covered hands into a cloth so dirty that it surely left more grease than it wiped off.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, standing next to Steve.  
"What the hell is going on there?!" he shouted, pointing at the kitchen.  
"I'm making dinner," Tony answered, honestly surprised.  
"No, you're not," Steve snapped.  
"Okay, I'm not. But I made robots that are making dinner, so isn't it like that I am making it?"

Steve closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down.

"Tony.. How long did it take you to build all those robots?" he asked, eyes still closed.  
"I dunno, 4-5 hours? Or maybe 6.." the brunet answered not understanding where Steve was going with that.

Steve groaned. Cooking dinner for two would take Tony max. 1 hour.

"What are they making anyway?" he asked, referring to the robots.  
"Good question," Tony entered the kitchen, swinging the dirty cloth over his shoulder.

Steve crossed arms on his chest, impatiently tapping his fingers on his arm, waiting for the brunet to come back. When Tony left the kitchen he didn't seem very happy. Seeing Steve's irritated expression, he froze for a moment, but next beamed a smile, turning the blonde away from the kitchen.

"Hey, I've got an idea, let's order some Chinese food!" Tony chirped, taking Steve by the arm, walking into the living room direction.  
"Tony," the blonde growled.  
"Trust me on this one, Steve" he said, giving him a knowing look. He again beamed a smile, "Chinese food sounds good, right?" he repeated, trying to sound excited.

Steve huffed but didn't say anything. As for a genius, Tony could be really dumb sometimes.


	8. Going out

"Oh, hell no, I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that," Tony said eyeing Steve. They were supposed to go to the cinema and Tony, as always when showing in public, was wearing one of his numerous suits, while Steve was wearing some simple pants and a plaid button down shirt.

"What do you mean, I always dress like that," Steve turned around and eyed Tony's suit.  
"That's the problem! Can't you wear something more.. Stylish?"  
"Like you? We are going to the cinema, not to an Oscar night. You should wear something more casual," Captain gave him a small smile.  
"Na-ah, people expect Tony Stark in a suit and that's what they will get," he said, looking through Steve's clothes. He pulled out a formal jacket and a simple shirt to go with it.  
"Wear this," he pushed the clothes into Steve's hands. He looked at the jacket and grimaced.

"Come on, Tony. It's not like that I'll be the only one dressed like that at the cinema," he whined.  
"Yes, you will," Tony smiled. It was that smile that Steve hoped to never see again.  
"You didn't," Steve narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't do it again."  
"Okay, I didn't do it," Tony said unconcerned, shrugging his arms.  
"You did," Steve argued, shooting daggers at him.  
"Make up your mind," Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"You promised you wouldn't do it again!"  
"No, I promised I wouldn't do it again if we go shopping for clothes, you didn't say anything about other places."

Steve was glaring at him. It was one of Tony's past habits. Every time he had to go somewhere, he made Pepper call the staff and close the place so he will be the only customer. No shop ever said "no" hearing that Tony Stark wants to buy their stuff. The only place this rule didn't apply where burger joints. Mostly because nobody ever expected him there and he was gone before the staff realized who he was. When Tony once told Steve that they are going shopping he didn't expect that Tony will close the whole mall. He felt like a lab rat when the whole attention of the shop-assistants was focusing on them. But Tony didn't mind.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Steve said firmly, sitting on the bed with crossed arms. For a longer while they were staring at each other as testing who will be the first one to give up.  
"… Fine," Tony muttered, taking out his mobile. He dialed a number.  
"Pepper, call Cinemark and tell them they can open again. Yes, we are still going. Wait," Tony put his hand over the speaker. "We are still going?" he asked Steve. Steve smiled and nodded his head. "We are still going." Pepper said something to Tony as his face changed and he turned away from Steve. "No, he didn't put me in my place, I exactly know where is my place, Ms. Potts," he hissed, saying goodbye to Pepper and ending the call. He turned to Steve.

"Happy?" he asked, his voice heavy with irony.  
"Very," Steve answered with a broad smile.


	9. My way

mature content!

* * *

Tony huffed irritated. He was standing in the front of his closet, looking through his suits. A few moments ago he was chased out from his workshop by his angry boyfriend. Something about Tony having a board meeting and having to show up, because he can't always leave everything on Pepper's head and need to take responsibility for his own company. Tony just huffed more, not getting the concept. It was his company. Meetings should be held when he was available (wasn't that the point of having your own company?), or when he couldn't make it (which was every time), Pepper was supposed to take his place. That's why he pointed her the CEO. But somehow his reasoning didn't get through Steve's thick skull and he was dragged out, kicking and screaming and utterly humiliated. And now he was trying to decide which suit to wear.

And he hated that.

Not his suits. He loved his suits. He knew that he looked damn good in suits. But he liked wearing them for his own pleasure, not when he was forced to wear a suit to somewhere he didn't want to go, it made him feel ambushed and like suffocating. Tony was quickly going through the rack, trying to make his decision. And then he saw it.

But it was low. Really low. Even for him.

So he obviously did that.

Steve was waiting for Tony in the living room. He wanted to make sure that he won't attempt to sneak out back to his workshop. Not that he didn't trust Tony. He trusted him. Just not on this particular topic. But something was taking his boyfriend awfully long. He went to the bedroom to check up on him.

"Tony, are you.." Steve stopped at the doors, mouth hanging open.  
"Hm? Almost," Tony didn't turn away, his back facing Steve, as he was slowly buttoning up his lilac shirt. Then he took his gray jacket, even slower sliding it on his back, tugging on the material to smooth it. He took his violet tie in his hand and turned around.

"What do you think?" he grinned, presenting himself. Steve swallowed thickly. Tony was wearing the suit Steve liked on him the best. And Tony knew that. Son of a gun.

When Steve was standing there, gaping at his boyfriend, Tony walked over, in a stupidly sexy way, swaying his hips, even more than usual, not breaking the eye contact.

"Want to help me with this?" he asked in a low voice, showing Steve the tie. And before he even knew it, he was slammed into the wall, the impact knocking the breath out of him for a moment, and he didn't even had a chance to get it back, as the taller man pinned his lips on his, grinding into him, and Tony was kissing back, grinning into the kiss, knowing that he was not going anywhere. But the opportunity was to good to pass.

"Umnh, Steve.. Steve!" he pulled from the kiss. "Stop, I have a meeting to go to!" he play protested, finally reversing the situation, as he was usually the one trying to have some sweet time with Steve, and the blonde, after a few kisses, few promises just shook him off, running to his meetings with SHIELD's agents or wherever he promised to be. After Steve's dazed mind processed Tony's words, his eyes darkened.

"I lied," he stated simply, pinning his lips back on Tony's, kissing breathlessly.  
"Mpph," Tony wiggled and this time pulling away from the kiss required more effort from him, as Steve's lips were firmly pressed to his, tongue traveling deep into his mouth. "What do you mean you lied?!" Tony squeaked. Steve grinned, a little too sharp, sending a nice shiver down brunet's spine.

"I knew you will protest with going to the meeting, so I told you an earlier hour. Your meeting starts in two hours," Steve husked out, moving Tony's hands above his head, pinning to the wall with one hand, mouth pressing at brunet's neck in soft, hungry kisses, while the free hand reaching lower..

"Wait, wait!" Tony wiggled more. "You.. You can't do this! You were supposed to be the good one!" he tried to sound angry, but at the same time, couldn't help the cheerful excitement in his voice, liking where they were going.

"Then next time, think twice before getting in this suit," blonde growled, unzipping him. Tony's breath quickened. It surely won't be the last time he had put on this suit.

But he still had to go to his meeting. And once again, sitting through 3 hours of boring talks was a pain. But this time, it was not only metaphorical pain.


End file.
